Butterfly Kisses
by LaHotes Girl
Summary: Title says it all. Song fic from Bob Carlisle's Butterfly Kisses...kinda Dramione...


Butterfly Kisses

A/N: Title says it all. I do not own the song or the characters… save for the daughter. Oh and the guy at the end….you'll know who…

He held the baby in his arms. His baby, his little girl. She carried his eyes the liquid silver. Her hair was a brownish blond. Curls were already forming. He smiled down at his wife. His love, his whole heart and soul. Her hair brown and curly was damp with sweat but her eyes were shining.

"What should we call her?" Hermione asked

"How about Illyria. Illyria Jasmine Malfoy?" He asked

"I love it," she murmured as she began to get drowsy.

"Sleep now love," he murmured bending down carefully to kiss her.

* * *

Eight years later

_There's two things I know for sure__  
__She was sent here from heaven and she's Daddy's little girl__  
__As I drop to my knees by her bed at night__  
__She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes__  
__And I thank God for all of the joy in my life__  
__Oh, but most of all for…_

"Daddy! Come tuck me in!" Illyria called from her bedroom. Hermione laughed.

"Yes Illyria I'm coming." He called back standing, "I'll be back," he added to Hermione.

"She really is 'Daddy's little girl'" Hermione said as Draco left the room

He walked up to her room to find her waiting in the door way. Her brownish/blond curls framed her face and she would have looked like a little angel, if it hadn't been for the liquid silver eyes that gave away her mischievousness.

"Come on angel, into bed." He said herding her toward the bed. Illyria hopped into bed and Draco covered her up. He leaned down so they could exchange butterfly kisses –It was her favorite- as her arms snaked around his neck.

"I love you daddy," she said softly.

"I love you too angel now time for bed." He said as she let go. He walked over to her dresser and started up the musical jewelry box his mother had given Illyria.

"Good night Daddy," Illyria murmured.

"Good night angel," he said and headed from the room pulling the door shut behind him. Returning down stairs he curled back up on the couch with Hermione. She nestled into his arms and with a wave of her wand the movie that had been paused continued playing.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger you realize this right?" Hermione said.

"I know I do." He murmured softly before kissing her head, "but then look who her mother is."

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer__  
__Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair__  
__"Walk beside the pony Daddy, it's my first ride__  
__I know the cake looks funny Daddy but I sure tried"__  
__Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right__  
__To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

* * *

Eight years later…-again-

_Sweet sixteen today__  
__And she's lookin' like her mamma a little more every day__  
__One part woman, the other part girl__  
__To perfume and make-up, from ribbons and curls__  
__Trying her wings out in a great big world__  
__But I remember..._

Hermione had warned him this day would come. A 'muggle tradition' she had called it. The sixteenth birthday was a big thing for the girls in the muggle world just as the seventeenth birthday was a big thing for all wizards and witches.

He's staring at his daughter. His little girl, okay so maybe going into her sixth year at Hogwarts didn't make her his 'little' girl technically she still had him wrapped around her finger. He watched as Hermione flitted around her with Ginny Potter in toe. Sitting on Illyria's bed was Lily potter. Ginny and Harry's youngest child. They had finished while he was in thought and now Illyria stood before him.

"Daddy? How do I look?" she asked. He stared at her in disbelief that this was his little girl. Her liquid silver eyes were prominent from a little make up her brownish/blond bangs framing her face as the rest fell in curls down her back. She was dressed in a red bell sleeved top with a pair of black Capri's and black and red ballet flats.

"You look beautiful," he leaned over to give her a butterfly kiss on the cheek but she pulled back.

"I love you daddy, but can I give you a regular kiss on the cheek this time?" she asked. In his heart he knew this would day would come but it didn't hurt any less.

"Of course," he said. He reached up to kiss his cheek as a knock sounded on the doors.

"That's the girls," she said and ran down stairs. His eyes trailed after her as Hermione came up beside him. They heard they front door shut and a car engine rev.

"She'll be fine love," Hermione murmured.

"I still wonder how she got placed in Gryffindor." He murmured pulling Hermione into a hug.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer__  
__Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair__  
__You know how much I love you Daddy__  
__But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time__  
__Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right__  
__To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night_

_Oh the precious times__  
__Oh, like the wind the years go by__  
__Precious butterfly__  
__Spread your wings and fly_

* * *

Five years later…

_She'll change her name today__  
__and she'll make a promise and I'll give her away__  
__Standing in the bride room just staring at her__  
__She asked me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure,__  
__I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"__  
__And she leaned over...and gave me..._

He didn't expect the butterfly kiss on his cheek when she gave it to him. His daughter, his little girl. Was getting married today. The dress she wore was beautiful. Identical to the one her mother had worn she and Draco married. He looked closer and realized it was the one her mother wore. The ribbon around the middle of the dress was still green and silver. Her liquid silver eyes danced with happiness and her brownish/blond curls were pulled up to look almost like she had a halo.

_Butterfly kisses with her mamma there__  
__Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair__  
__"Walk me down the aisle Daddy, it's just about time__  
__Does my wedding gown look pretty Daddy? Daddy don't cry"__  
__Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right__  
__To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses_

He took her arm as Ginny's daughter Lily went down to wait at the alter. He looked at his soon to be son-in-law.

"Come on daddy" she murmured. They started walking as her mother slipped into her seat in the front row. Ginny and Harry sat on one side of her and there was an open seat for Draco on her other side. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. Draco looked at Hermione and grinned before looking back at their daughter. She was as tall as he was, in heels anyway. Once they reached the alter the young man came and took her hand leading her up the steps. Draco sat down. He didn't pay attention to the whole ceremony. Not because he didn't want to but because he was back in the memories of her as a child. His head cleared as he heard the vows.

"Do you, Illyria Jasmine Malfoy take Jacob William Nott to be your husband?" the wizard officiating asked.

"I do," she murmured.

"And do you Jacob William Nott take Illyria Jasmine Malfoy to be your wife?" the wizard asked.

"I do," Jacob said.

"Then I pronounce you bonded. You may kiss your bride." With the flick of his wand they were showered in stars.

_I couldn't ask God for more__  
__Man, this is what love is__  
__I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember__  
__Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses__  
_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed…._  
_


End file.
